


Mirror: a Game of Choice and Consequence

by ac1d6urn (Acid)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Closets, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Protagonist, Gay Male Character, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Has Secrets, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, M/M, Male Harry Potter, Male Protagonist, Mentor Severus Snape, Mirror of Erised, Misgendering, Mixed Media, Multimedia, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Harry Potter, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Renpy, Role-Playing Game, Severus Snape Lives, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Video & Computer Games, choice and consequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid/pseuds/ac1d6urn
Summary: Hogwarts, Eighth Year. Harry Potter must choose: talk about a secret or keep it. Place trust in one teacher or keep silent. Speak up in support of a war hero or let the weight of public opinion take its toll. Will Harry's reflection in the Mirror of Erised offer guidance? Mirror is a choice and consequence game with ~12,000 words of dialogue.  What's next, treacle tart or flying? Was it really Snape that Harry saw in the Mirror of Erised? Will Harriet tell the Headmistress all about her crush on Ginny Weasley? Will Harry ever feel as free on the ground as he does in the sky with Ron? Will Severus Snape keep his job? It's up to you.





	Mirror: a Game of Choice and Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta-reader, Antuhsa, for playing all the storylines and not getting tired of seeing the same Snape with his hair over his face and the same outraged Harry expression over and over.

##  [Download Windows version](https://www.dropbox.com/s/81z3wojoeytxr8h/Mirror-1.0-pc.zip?dl=1) | [Download Mac version](https://www.dropbox.com/s/exan94vl9mtp8dw/Mirror-1.0-mac.zip?dl=1) | [Download Linux version](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4y90nr2k4qd9sye/Mirror-1.0-linux.tar.bz2?dl=1)

Mirror was made over the Spring and Summer of 2018, to answer a question, how would Harry Potter's story unfold differently if it had been about Harriet Potter? It then became a personal study of sex and gender, and various closets we hide in. It has a Snape/Harry or Snape/Harriet and a Ginny/Harry or Ginny/Harriet endings. You can also play a pairing-free variant. Drawing and writing for this game made me smile many times. If you choose to play it, I hope it does the same for you.

Please comment below if you run into any issues or have any questions  (or if you are unable to download and want me to send you the install file.) Scroll down for the walk-through.

 

**Q &A**

**So, how do I play this thing?**

Download the thing. Extract the thing. Open the resulting directory and double-click on the 'Mirror' within.

Make sure your sound works. You only need to install Ren'Py if you want to make your own game, you don't need to install it to play one. If you can't get it running, reach out, I can help.

Mac users, control+click the file, and then click open to bypass 'unknown developer' message.

**How much time will I need to get to the end?**

A little less than thirty minutes, perhaps? Quicker if you're replaying various storylines to get the achievements.

**Is this a dating sim?**

No. It also contains no nudity and you cannot die. You have to read a lot of dialogue lines and make some (hopefully meaningful) choices. 

**What is your favorite storyline?**

"Two Steps Up" and "Free to Fly". They were written first and I used them as a base to write others. They also have slightly more dialogue content than the rest.

That said, am also fond of "When Ginny Met Harriet" Harry, she is pretty amazing. **  
**

**What came first, the art or the text?**

Both. I drew when I was procrastinating on writing the script, and vice versa.

**Will you make another game?**

Not sure. This has been pretty labor-intensive. All my video-game playing time for about half of a year went into making one. Perhaps?

**Are there mobile versions?**

I can make them, let me know what you need.

**So, how do I get to date Snape?**

Annoy him the least during your conversations with him: don't lie, provide meaningful answers. Grow fond of his eyes or his hands. Defend him in front of the Headmistress. Finish the game.

**So, how do I get to date Ginny?**

Choose seeing her over the treacle tart or a chance to go flying.

**Hey, is this a bug?**

Yes, probably. Let me know what's wrong in the comments and I'll release a new version with a fix. 

 

 

_Keep scrolling for the walk-through._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Spoilers ahead.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

## Mirror 1.0 Walkthrough

**Summary**

This is a story of closets and coming out of one. After the war, Snape is about to be sacked, then Harry steps in, forcing Snape to have a tough conversation with his student.

 

**Main choices**  
\- Harry Potter vs Harriet 'Harry' Potter in the introduction dictate main character graphics (with short or long hair) for the majority of the play-through.  
\- Harry seeing the reflection of the opposite sex they're presenting as in the Mirror of Erised will start transgender Harry story lines.  
\- Harry choosing to see Ginny in the evening will assume Harry is interested in Ginny.  
\- Harry's interest in Snape is decided by Snape's approval points, awarded throughout the dialogue. (ie: Don't lie to Snape when Harry's heading back to the dorms for extra approval points.)

 

**Storylines**

There are six basic storylines you can play through, each with its own underlying theme to explore.  
\- "Free to fly" storyline (FTM Harry, with either love interest.)  
\- "Two Steps Up" storyline (MTF Harry, with either love interest.)  
\- "Fellow Soldiers" storyline. (Cis Harry interested in Ginny.)  
\- "When Ginny Met Harriet" storyline. (Cis Harriet interested in Ginny.)  
\- "Thinking of Severus" storyline. (Cis Harry interested in Snape.)  
\- "Turn to page 486" storyline. (Cis Harriet interested in Snape.)

 

**Approval Points**

Snape and McGonagall both accumulate approval points throughout Harry's dialogue choices.  
\- McGonagall's approval dictates whether Snape is let go or stays on as a teacher.  
\- Snape's approval dictates whether he stays in touch with Harry after the school year, thus triggering additional encounter (date) scenes. 

 

 

**Achievements**

\- **Nose of a Gargoyle** \- saw Snape in the mirror of Erised

\- **Hello, Hedwig** \- saw Hedwig's feathers in the mirror of Erised

\- **Turn to Page 486** \- Harriet brewed a potion under Snape's instruction

\- **Two Steps Up** \- took two steps up the staircase up to the girls' dormitory

- **Free to Fly** \- reminisced about the freedom to fly, among other freedoms

- **When Ginny met Harriet** \- completed relevant storyline while interested in Ginny

\- **Thinking of Severus** \- completed relevant storyline while interested in Severus

\- **Sweet Tooth** \- really liked the treacle tart

- **We Don't Need No Education** \- gave the worst possible answers to the teachers all the way throughout the game

- **Fellow Soldiers** \- sought help from Snape while haunted by wartime memories

\- **Harriet** \- mentioned 'Harriet' in the conversation with Snape

\- **Harold** \- mentioned 'Harold' in the conversation with Snape

- **The Potions Master** \- Snape kept his job

- **The Potions Brewer** \- Snape had to find a new profession

\- **The Stranger** \- Harry never saw Snape again

\- **Legilimens and Chill** \- spent an evening with Snape at the end of the game

\- **100 Percent** \- completed all possible achievements

 

 


End file.
